Have You Really Loved a Woman
by onetreefan
Summary: SONGFIC Undeniable attraction, unbearable sexual tension and a perp to spark the connection. EO oneshot!


Have You Really Loved a Woman?  
songfic based on Bryan Adams song Rating- PG-13 (to be safe)

Elliot stood behind Olivia's door. Wanting her to answer. Needing her to answer. He had so much he needed to say to her. 

FLASHBACK 

Elliot and Olivia just finished recording artist Christian Parker for sexually assaulting his agent. He was angry and betrayed, but Elliot and Olivia didn't take that into consideration. Christian sat in the interrogation room waiting as Elliot and Olivia were discussing what to do to get a solid confession from the perp at hand. 

"Elliot, you need to calm down. Now lets think." Olivia said before looking at the window.

"He did it, Olivia. We both know it. Now we just need a confession."

"I think you should talk to him." 

"What? Why me?"

"Elliot, we have been in this department for years. We both know that men like Parker like to talk about their sexual encounters with other men. Why don't you try to be his buddy and he will slip up and give you his confession."

"It makes me sick sometimes when I hear the thing they say Liv."

"Its okay, Elliot. You don't need a pep talk from me." She said as she grasped his strong hands. She looked up at him softly prepping him for what he needed to do next. "Elliot, relax. You are a good detective. Do your job."

With this she backed away. Never losing eye contact with him until he entered the interrogation room.

"So Christian. See any good movies lately?" Elliot pulled up a chair and sat in his direction searching for motive and desire to rape. 

"No man, too busy with the tour," Christian said looking him his hands.

"I guess being on the road you see some mighty fine women." 

"None as good as the city girls. They are so professional, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Some guys find women like that intimidating."

"But the truth is, that women like that, like your partner, are completely sexy."

Elliot lost control. The fact that this perp would even mention her infuriated him and he blew his cover. He stood up and grabbed Christian by the throat. " If you don't give me a solid confession right now, I swear to God I will make it so you will never be able to sing again!"

Barely able to breathe, let along speak, Adams cried out, "All right! All right! I hit her! I attacked her!"

Elliot dropped him and threw him into his chair. "Why you son of a bitch! He asked in an angry impatient tone."

"She rejected me twice. Twice, man. She was irresistible. One night, she was in my tour bus sitting in the kitchen counter and I knew I had to have her. Don't you ever feel that way?"

"Feel like what!"

"Like you would die if you couldn't see her? If you couldn't hold her? If you couldn't touch her?"

"Who and what are you talking about?" Elliot asked more annoyed as he was filling out the perp's confession.

"Your bitch waiting outside for you. It is obvious that you want to do her."

"No, you sick son of a bitch, if you ever refer to my Oli-partner in that way again, I will wring your neck out like my shower towels." Elliot was infuriated. He was about to leave when Parker stopped him.

"Just answer me one question."

"What?"

"Don't tell me you never dream about her or cry her name out in your sleep. Admit that it is her touch that you long for!"

With this Elliot stormed off up to the roof passing everyone including Olivia. Olivia knew that look. He had a lot to work out. She didn't hear what Parker said; she was in the bathroom after eating some bad takeout the night before. She ran to the roof and it began to rain. Elliot looked unbelievable when he was wet. He turned around and saw her standing there in front of him. He ran and hugged her never wanting to let go. 

"El, are you okay? Why don't you come by my apartment tonight for drinks?"

"Okay, Liv you shouldn't even be here. You are sick from bad chinese."

"I was just about to head out when I saw you storm off, she said a little loudly trying to beat the noise the rain made. I wanted to know you were safe."

"Im fine Olivia. Go home, I'll try to come over tonight. Okay?"

"If you stiff me, I'll hurt you," she said with a smile. It took all of her strength to separate herself from his arms and she quietly made her way out the door, down the stairs and to her car.

Parker was booked and it was getting late. Cragen came out and found Elliot doing paperwork half awake. 

"Elliot, go home. You look like crap. Go home and rest." 

"Okay, I'll try, Elliot said having something other than paperwork on his mind." 

"Elliot, whats wrong?" 

"I would kill myself if anything happened to my partner! How do guys like Parker just walk around assaulting women like her when they turn men like him down! I just don't understand certain evils, Cap." 

"Elliot, he is in the system now and on his way to Rikers. Don't worry, go home and rest. You can be a hero tomorrow. Okay?"

"Fine." Elliot stood up and got his jacket. He jogged to his car and drove down the road. He drove passed his apartment and stopped in front of Olivias. He got out and jogged in the rain. 

END FLASHBACK 

"Elliot, what are you doing here?"

"Drinks, remember?" Elliot said holding a bottle of tequila in his hand. He stepped in and just looked at her. "I wanted to wait for you." He said with a smile.

"Okay. So let me get the shot glasses..."

"No, Liv thats not what I mean." Elliot took her wrist and she turned around. 

"Elliot, what do you mean." She said as she looked into his deep blue eyes that looked like pieces of glass. 

"Liv, I have always wanted to tell you how I felt about you. You mean more to me than just a partner or a friend. Liv, I love you."

"Elliot, you don't know what you are saying," she said. _What are you thinking! You have wanted him to say this to you for over a year! Don't let him get away._ "Elliot, how can you love a woman like me?"

"Its simple," he said moving his body closer to her. "You are caring, loving and exceptional. You love your coffee black with two sugars and when you squeeze my hand you squeeze twice." 

"Elliot, I can't get hurt. I've been hurt before." 

"Liv, I have loved you for a long time. Sometimes I wonder if I knew that Kathy and I were getting divorced for we even knew. But the fact remains that I love you and I need you and I want you with me." With this, he leaned in with her body pushed up against a wall and kissed her first lightly, then with a mighty passion. His hands traveled up her waist and her arms surrounded his body. One of her legs was between his and she felt a growing excitement on her leg. She moved to her left slightly and they fell on her couch, him on top of her. He had wanted this for so long. She had always wanted him. She opened her eyes and saw him gazing down at her. She began to unbutton his shirt when he stopped her. 

"What... why are you stopping?" 

"I want to enjoy this. I want to feel you. I want to remember this. Liv, I want us to last more than one night." 

"Elliot, we have been close for over eight years, I think that we will last forever," she said with a smile. She kissed him and sat up. She grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. 

_To Really Love a Woman.  
To Understand her, You've gotta know her deep inside.  
Hear every thought- See every dream  
Give her wings when she wants to fly.  
And when you find yourself lying helpless in your arms.  
You know you really love a woman._

He closed and locked the door and she grabbed him by his shirt. She brought him to her bed and she stood before him, wanting him and needing him. She kissed behind his neck and his body surrendered to his hidden passions. He grabbed her and began kissing her all along her neck. He reached for her shirt and he lifted it up.  He picked her up, her legs wrapped around his legs, and they fell on the bed. They kissed roughly as they made their way to the head board and their fingers were laced. He stopped and looked at her. They just stared into each others eyes, neither broken or sad. But both filled with love and passion ignored far too long. 

_If you love a woman you tell her that shes really wanted.  
If you love a woman you tell her that shes the one.  
Because she needs somebody to tell her that its going to last forever.  
So tell me have you every really Really really ever loved a woman?_

"Liv, are you sure you want this? I can stop."

"No, El, I have wanted you for so long. Don't stop." She said this brushing away a tear from her eyes.

"Baby doll, why are you crying?" 

"I haven't been this happy... ever!" She said with a smile. "Elliot, I love you. I have loved you for a long time. Please don't break my heart." 

"Liv, I won't hurt you. I love you. I love you too much to hurt you." 

"Elliot, I need you. Now!" She said as she grabbed him and kissed him in a heated passion. His hands traveled to her bra and she let him take it off of her. He then proceed to kiss and caress this newly found territory. 

_To really love a woman let her hold you  
Until you know how she needs to be touched.  
You've gotta breathe her- Really taste her  
Until you feel her in your blood.  
And when you see your unborn children in her eyes  
You know you really love a woman._

Elliot loved Olivia like he had never loved anyone, including Kathy. He memorized every touch and their kisses were long and loving. He kissed down her stomach and looked up to see a sign of approval for him to remove her jeans. She nodded quickly and smiled. He took her leg and kissed along slowly and surely tasting and enjoying every part of her. She moaned slightly when he came to her inner thigh. She sat up and took control once again. She took his jeans off and threw them across the room and both of them were sweating from pure joy. He looked at her and she looked at him. Both have longed for this moment. This feeling for so long. The electricity and sexual tension found in both bodies was undeniable. He gazed down at her, she wanting and needing him more than she ever. With this he kissed her and moaned in her mouth from the excitement.

_When you love a woman you tell her that shes really wanted.  
When you love a woman you tell her that shes the one.  
Because she needs somebody to tell her that you'll always be together.  
So tell me have you ever really-  
Really Really ever loved a woman.  
You've got to give her some faith- Hold her tight  
A little tenderness- you've gotta treat her right.  
She will be there for you taking good care of you.  
You've really gotta love your woman._

"I love you Elliot... You more than anyone... God I want you... I want you now!"

With those words, Elliot and Olivia became one and they gasped from the sheer thrill. Her hands grasped his back and she squeezed tightly. She screamed his name as he exited and reentered her body. Both were moaning from the pleasure they felt for one another. Their kissing never ceased and they enjoyed each others touch and their warmth. When they ended, they laid on her bed, sweaty and naked wrapped in the sheets. Barely able to catch her breath, she snuggled next to his muscular body and he wrapped her in his arms. 

"Elliot..."

"Yeah beautiful." 

"I love you. I never stopped," She said with a smile. With that they fell asleep both the happiest they had ever been. 

_Then when you find yourself lying helpless in her arms  
You know you really love a woman.  
When you love a woman you tell her that shes really wanted  
When you love a woman you tell her that shes the one  
Because she needs somebody to tell her that its going to last forever  
So tell me have you ever really-  
Really really ever loved a woman?  
Just tell me have you ever really-  
Really really ever loved a woman?  
Just tell me have you ever really-  
Really really ever loved a woman?_

Elliot opened his eyes and saw Olivia in his arms. He felt loved and he wanted to tell her he loved her every second of the day. He just enjoyed watching her sleep remembering what had happened hours prior and no longer hiding the fact that he was madly in love with Olivia Benson. He smelled her sweet hair and he relaxed and went back to sleep, comforted by the fact that she would be there when he woke up. 


End file.
